Injection molding machines are utilized to manufacture articles for use in many applications. In one example of an injection molding machine, a mold having opposed halves and in a closed position is injected with pressurized material in a plastic state that conforms to the mold cavity. After curing in the mold, the newly formed articles are ejected after the mold halves are separated from each other. The mold is then placed in a closed position and the process is repeated.
Molds are typically extremely heavy and bulky, and not surprisingly, are difficult to install in an injection molding machine. The mold, which is generally suspended from a crane, must be brought into alignment with a mating feature of the platen. Since the mating features provide small amounts of clearance, precise alignment of the mold and the platen is required. Unfortunately, such alignment typically requires numerous adjustments in both vertical and horizontal directions, and is time-consuming and frustrating.
It would, therefore, be highly beneficial to simplify the installation of molds in injection molding machines.